redneck_puddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Redneck Pudding
This is an article about the four main characters of Redneck Pudding, to see the homepage, click here Redneck Pudding is a group of four teens who make videos on a Youtube channel with the same name. The team is compressed of Shaun (The Leader), Ian (The Tough Guy), Frank (The Self Proclaimed "Cool One"), and Gabe (The Show Stealing Idiot). They like to make videos about them trying to do normal things, but get into weird hijinx because of their friend Gabe. Because of him, they now have over 300,000 Subscribers on their channel, and has an adoring fanbase of children and teenagers. Shaun Shaun is the leader of the four boys on Redneck Pudding. He’s the one who records his friends doing stupid stuff so they can become internet famous, and possibly become one of the biggest stars on YouTube. Shaun also runs the channel and makes comments and edits to the videos for the viewing pleasure of his fans. Shaun has a pretty generic personality, he enjoys hanging out with his friends and is usually the one to stop fights and arguments whenever they are brought up. This shows that he is the calmest of the four, and never really fights as much as his friends. hean hean is the best if you say the and ok. He is a gym savvy. It was said that he enjoyed to put glue on tape and rip it of, he was very skilled, skilled as possible so he can become a professional athlet. He loved to play football with his tiny celever brother omack and omack BFF robo Fred who in, baseball and also box, showing that he is the most bullied and skilled of the four. He is also extremely mean to omack and his crew with the and the the omack and usually bullies his friends (especially omack ) whenever they try to fight him, showing his lock like personality. Frank Frank is one of the younger members of Redneck Pudding. He was originally shown to be the main victim of Gabe’s violence, and needed Ian and Shaun to protect him. Later on in the series, Frank started to become more friendly with Gabe and vice versa, it has even gone to the point where he stood up for Gabe and fought by side with him. Frank’s personality was shown to be witty and clever, often making fun of his friends in hilarious ways, which would sometimes backfire. He is also considered to be sensitive, usually being the one to freak out whenever someone touches him or something unlucky happens to him. One of Frank’s more popular traits (according to the fans) that Frank is a affiliation with romance. This is shown with most of the female fans saying Frank is attractive. This has been confirmed by Redneck Pudding and they had even said he was a “Ladie’s Man” Gabe Gabe is the youngest character on Redneck Pudding. In the videos, he is shown to be a person who wants to be known for how much of an amazing guy he really is, but it always backfires and never works out for him. He is extremely hot headed like his brother, usually responding in violence whenever someone makes fun of him or ruins something for him. He is also very simple minded, he doesn’t know how to read, he does not know anything about animals, and to prove that he is incredibly smart, he stopped going to school, saying it was too easy. Whenever Gabe gets into fights, he is usually seen as a “Glass Canon”, meaning he is surprisingly very powerful, being able to hurt people who were physically more in shape than him, like getting Ian on the ground by hitting him once in the knee, and kidnapping Don and locking him in his closet. However, the drawback is that he can’t take a hit very well, he can easily get beaten up and pushed around, even by people who are as strong or possibly weaker than him, and he’ll respond by crying or wailing in a high pitched voice.